


Klutz

by maddiemoiselleeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Creampie, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Injuries, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemoiselleeee/pseuds/maddiemoiselleeee
Summary: Kokichi falls through the floor, Shuichi offers to watch him while he rests.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 549





	Klutz

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine made me do this lmao. Honestly, out of the several NSFW gay fanfics I've posted I was probably most lazy with this writing but I need to share my head cannon that Kokichi is a huge fucking klutz with the world. Also I can't sleep and outside smells like peanut butter? I don't know fam but I do know there's probably a lot of mistakes and lots of things that don't make sense and honestly? I don't care just love me ok I have more smut with these two that I wanna post but I also just wanna write my own OCs being smutty help
> 
> I should probably mention that since these two have no cannon age (I don't think, I looked at their wikis and that was all the research I did) they aren't really written with an intended age. So it's kinda up to u if you want them to be consenting adults or consenting teens.

“I’m in the worst most excruciating pain of my life. But that’s a lie!” Kokichi rambled gleefully. 

“Somehow I wonder.” Shuichi sighed, crossing his arms. He then casted a glance up to Gonta who had Kokichi effortlessly draped over his back. “Are you sure he’s not too heavy for you, Gonta?” He asked. 

As a reaffirmation, Gonta jostled Kokichi higher onto his back with a huge grin. “Worry not. Gonta is strong. Kokichi like bug on Gonta’s back.” He told Shuichi.

“Hey, who are you calling a… bug…” Kokichi started out with his usual fire, but his eyes glazed over at the sudden exertion and his head fell back onto Gonta. “I’m a supreme leader. You two should be bowing at my feet.”

“Should Gonta bow?” Gonta asked Shuichi nervously. Despite the mumbled confirmation coming from the large man’s back, Shuichi told him not to listen to Kokichi. 

Kokichi had a bad habit of getting himself hurt. Normally it was just walking into walls and poles and tables, but could sometimes be falling down the stairs while trying to harass someone or the infamous incident where an entire shelf of books fell on him when he stumbled on a stool in the library. 

Today, he had been on the fourth floor snooping where he shouldn’t have been when a floor board cracked beneath him. He’d taken quite the fall to the ground and managed to get a nasty cut on his head, bleeding out quite a bit. Kirumi had patched it up quite well, but he’d been instructed to go lay down when he was swaying on unsteady footing. 

Shuichi had offered to take him back to his dorm room and watch him so his wound didn’t get worse, and to his surprise and Kokichi’s anger, Gonta picked up the little leader effortlessly and helped Shuichi carry him the distance. Though he wouldn’t voice it because it would only anger Kokichi further, he was grateful to have someone force Kokichi into his room to take it easy. Shuichi wasn’t going to exactly win any awards in physical strength. 

As they entered the dorms, Shuichi made his way to his own dorm while Gonta was heading towards the stairs. Gonta hesitated then turned back to Shuichi. “Gonta not take Kokichi to room?” He asked. 

Shuichi shook his head. “Not to his room. He has so much stuff squirreled away up there you wouldn’t be able to find his bed.” Shuichi laughed. 

“Nonsense, my room is spotless!” Kokichi argued. 

“That’s a lie.” Shuichi said at the same time as Kokichi, only with a higher degree of annoyance than the smaller boy did. Pulling his key out of his pocket, Shuichi unlocked his own door and propped it open so Gonta could walk in. He deposited Kokichi on the bed somewhat ungracefully then gave a grin to Shuichi. “Th-thank you, Gonta. I’m sure Kokichi appreciates it as well.” He lied, knowing full well Kokichi was grateful for almost nothing ever, especially when it made him look weak. 

“If you need Gonta, let Gonta know! Gonta strong!” He flexed, then bounded out of the room with all of the grace of someone who was 6’6” and 200 pounds of pure muscle. 

As Shuichi was smiling and shaking his head fondly, he saw Kokichi stumbling out of the bed and making his way towards the door. Had he not been dizzy from blood loss, he probably would have gotten out before Shuichi could react. Unfortunately for him, Shuichi intercepted him before he could get too much further and twirled him back to the bed. 

The exertion made Kokichi stumble enough for Shuichi to force him back into bed. After fighting with him for a few minutes, eventually Kokichi submitted and allowed himself to lay in the bed, though he didn’t look happy about it. 

Shuichi was exhausted by this point. He slumped into a chair at his desk, rubbing his temples. “You sure are stubborn.” He sighed. 

Kokichi shot him a glare. “Because I don’t need to lay here. I have plenty of important things to do!” He argued. “Ah, but that’s a lie. But it’s not like I’m sick. That’s not a lie.”

Shuichi gave him an exasperated look. “No, you’re not sick, but you did just crack your head open and bleed halfway across the academy before someone found you. You’re also probably mildly concussed. You need to rest for a little bit, idiot.” He explained. 

He received a stare for that one, and before he could ask Kokichi why he was staring, Kokichi grinned evilly and began to laugh. “Nehehe, is someone  _ worried _ about me? Is someone worried about their boyfrie—”

A hand covered his mouth before he could continue his teasing. “Go to sleep, Kokichi.” Shuichi warned, though his face was starting to flush. Kokichi laughed evilly but rolled over, snuggling into the sheets. 

Sighing, Shuichi sank into his chair further, resting his head in his arms on the desk. He didn’t know how but somehow, he had fallen for Kokichi and the two had begun dating. They were able to keep it a secret because Kokichi was a compulsive liar who no one took seriously and Shuichi was so shy he ran away any time the topic of the two of them came up. 

It wasn’t that either of them had anything to hide, Shuichi was just naturally shy. He knew none of his friends would judge them, but the thought of coming out and telling them was enough to get his brain to stop functioning. Kokichi had no filter and could say whatever what was on his mind quite unlike Shuichi who still thought back to every dumb thing he said since kindergarten. 

Still though, he figured he owed them an explanation eventually. He was just grateful Kokichi was so understanding and didn’t pressure him into doing anything before he was ready. Even when it came to their first time having sex, Kokichi was surprisingly gentle with him and told him to take everything at his own pace. He never really got to see Kokichi’s gentle side and was kind of disappointed it would fade the second they were around the others. 

Shuichi must have dozed without realizing it because he was roused at the sound of movement on his bed. He lifted his head to see Kokichi sitting up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. “How are you feeling?” Shuichi asked, sitting up.

Kokichi glanced over at him tiredly. “Less like hell.” He said, and Shuichi hoped he was being honest. He usually dropped the lies when they were alone. “Do you have water?”

Pushing the chair out with his legs, Shuichi stood up and stretched. “Yeah, I’ll grab you some from the tap.” He said, grabbing a cup from his desk. “Are you hungry? I can grab you something to eat if you want it.”

Kokichi shook his head. “No, just thirsty. Thanks.” He said, rubbing his eyes. Shuichi nodded and headed into his bathroom to grab water from the sink. 

When he came back in, he sat on the edge of the bed and offered the glass to Kokichi. After a moment’s hesitation, Kokichi took the glass and took a small sip. Shuichi bit his lip as he stared at his boyfriend. He looked more tired than he usually did when he first woke up and slightly out of it. He was beginning to wonder if he possibly had a headache or if the wound he got hurt more than he let on. Kokichi saw Shuichi staring at him and gave him an unamused look. “What?”

Shuichi blinked, not realizing he was staring so obviously. “N-nothing, I was just thinking you don’t look like you feel good. Do you want a painkiller or something? I’d have to go get it.” He told him. 

Kokichi took another sip of water and shook his head. “No, thanks. I’m just really tired.” He explained. “I don’t think I slept all that great.”

“You should go back to bed.” Shuichi suggested. “You’ll probably feel a little better getting more sleep.”

Shuichi stood up, about to offer to leave the room so he could sleep in peace when he felt a small tug on his arm. He looked over and saw Kokichi’s hand wrapped around his wrist, his bottom lip inside his mouth as he chewed on it. “Lay in bed with me?” He asked.

Shuichi’s heart skipped a beat as his brain began chanting  _ fuck he’s cute _ . It should be illegal to be as cute as Kokichi was, and honestly it sent Shuichi’s brain into overdrive whenever he did anything.

After calming down his internal meltdown, trying to remain as emotionless on the outside as he possibly could, he nodded. Kokichi let go of his wrist so that he could strip off his jacket and slide off his shoes. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable attire to sleep in, but it would work for now.

He crawled under the covers, trying to hold back his groan of annoyance when Kokichi demanded he get on the right side of the bed because they had a ‘system’, and then laid on his side so Kokichi could, as he had demanded again, be the little spoon. He buried his face in the crook of the smaller one’s neck, inhaling his scent. Kokichi always smelled like cinnamon, quickly making it one of Shuichi’s favorite scents. 

“Are you sure you’re not uncomfortable?” Shuichi asked as Kokichi trapped his left foot between his feet, wrapping his thighs around his leg.

“If I need you to get away from me you will be the first person to know.” The smaller man assured him, snuggling back into him. 

Once again, Shuichi hadn’t actually intended to fall asleep again. He actually had a hard time most nights falling asleep and would lay awake frustrated for hours wishing he could. He tried to get as much activity in his day as he could, but even when he was physically drained he sometimes couldn’t fall asleep. The first few times he’d trained with Kaito he was able to fall asleep almost instantly, but now if his mind was awake he was awake regardless of what he’d done in a day. For him to fall asleep this easily twice when he wasn’t really tired had to be the work of some witch.

He was woken up this time by movement in the bed. He ignored it at first, thinking Kokichi was just getting comfortable, and then he felt a hand in his pants. He shot up after that, looking around for Kokichi. When he didn’t see him, but saw a large bulge in the blanket at his feet, he lifted the blanket up to see Kokichi nestled between his legs, stroking his slowly hardening dick. “Morning, sleepy head! You’re finally up, Shuichi.” Kokichi said with an evil smile. 

Shuichi sputtered as he tried to process what exactly was happening. “I—You—Th—You just smashed your head open and bled out! Do you really think you should be doing this?” He demanded, his face growing red. 

A soft hand gave his dick a firm pump, eliciting a moan from Shuichi. “Yeah, I know. But I woke up before you, and your sleeping face makes you look so vulnerable, I just had to have you.” He explained, amethyst eyes sparkling. 

Before Shuichi could rationally talk him out of it, Kokichi parted his lips and wrapped them around Shuichi’s length. He groaned loudly, tossing his head back as he rested on his elbows. All words escaped him as his boyfriend’s mouth bobbed up and down on him. 

Kokichi was talented in many things when it came to sex, Shuichi would admit, but his mouth was God tier amazing. He could do so many things with it whether they were kissing or he was going down on Shuichi. It was the kind of mouth that could win an argument every time, whether it be with words or actions and Shuichi counted his blessings every day for having it in his life. 

Bracing himself on Shuichi’s thighs, Kokichi took his length down further, hitting the back of his throat. Shuichi’s fingers twisted in the bedsheets, itching to wrap themselves in Kokichi’s hair as his tongue did just awful things to him in the best way. He knew he couldn’t because of the head injury, however, and wondered if Kokichi was using that to his advantage to prevent Shuichi from stopping him. 

Sooner than expected, Kokichi pulled off, throwing the blankets the entire way off of them and crawled up Shuichi’s body to sit on his waist. The first thing Shuichi noticed was that he wasn’t wearing pants. He was hard too, making Shuichi’s face flush more if it was possible. “I can’t wait anymore.” Kokichi breathed, reaching behind himself to grab Shuichi’s dick and line it up with his entrance.

The rational part of Shuichi’s brain finally came back as he gripped Kokichi’s hips, pausing his movement. “W-wait, you can’t just take me without—”

“Prep? What do you think I did before I woke you up?” Kokichi asked slyly as he tried to lower himself again. Before he could, however, Shuichi flipped them over so that Kokichi was laying on his back. “Ow! What—” 

Before he could finish his thought, Shuichi leaned down and finally crashed their lips together. Kokichi melted into the kiss, parting his lips so Shuichi could slide his tongue in. Their tongues fought as Shuichi slid his hand down to Kokichi’s waist, dipping his fingers into his entrance experimentally. To his genuine surprise, he was well stretched out and very slick with lube. “See? I told you. Now just—” Kokichi tried to explain between kisses but was silenced when Shuichi pressed a hard kiss onto his lips as he lined up his dick and pushed in.

He had to really restrain himself from ramming right into the tight heat. Half of him was ready to explode any moment, and the other half of him knew it was rude to just shove it in all at once because he’d taken it before and knew just how much it hurt if not done properly. 

After several moments of slowly pushing in, Shuichi was fully sheathed inside of his lover. He looked at Kokichi’s face as he gave a few experimental thrusts, and when he saw no signs of pain he left him one last kiss before sitting up and grabbing his thighs, pulling out and slamming into him. 

Kokichi gasped, his hands flying to the pillow below his head to ground him. He moaned loudly as Shuichi thrusted inside of him, his dick bobbing with each movement. His skin was flush and starting to shine with sweat, but Shuichi honestly thought he’d never looked prettier. 

As Shuichi pounded the lithe boy below him, he kept adjusting his thrusts to try and find the other’s prostate. Admittedly, he wasn’t the best at finding it right away, but he’d gotten better after he had finally found out about where it should be. Kokichi gasped out something about going right, and when he adjusted accordingly, Kokichi let out a scream that could probably be heard from outside. 

“Ah! Shuichi, there!” He cried out, bucking his hips back at Shuichi. Nodding, Shuichi began to pound into that spot with each thrust.

Shuichi could tell that Kokichi was getting close, and honestly he wasn’t that far behind himself. Kokichi was so tight and warm that it was easy to get lost in the feeling of him. The tight heat in combination with his beautiful moans was enough to make Shuichi’s heart burst right open. 

“How do you want to finish?” Shuichi panted out, releasing the pale thighs he’d been holding and leaning closer to Kokichi, kissing up his chest. A finger flicked a perky nipple, making Kokichi suck in a hard breath. 

“I— _ mm! _ —cum inside of me. Please!” He begged, being interrupted briefly by a sharp thrust in the prostate. Tears began welling in his eyes from pleasure, threatening to spill over at any minute. 

A lithe hand slid past Shuichi, and before it could reach its target, Shuichi slapped it away gently and placed his own hand on Kokichi’s dick. It pulsed in his hand as he swiped his thumb over the head, grabbing plenty of precum as he pumped up and down. 

Kokichi’s moans were getting more high pitched as he approached his end. His walls were throbbing, sucking Shuichi in deeper and bringing him closer and closer to his own release. He kept thrusting relentlessly, overwhelming both of them in pleasure. 

All Shuichi got was a loud cry of his name before Kokichi’s hips tensed up and he came, releasing all over Shuichi’s hand. His hips trembled as he continued meeting Shuichi’s thrusts, both drawing out his own orgasm and bringing Shuichi closer to his.

It worked as Shuichi’s hips stuttered as he came, releasing his hot load into Kokichi. Kokichi moaned weakly as his hips stilled, flopping uselessly onto the bed. Tears spilled over his eyes finally as he shut them, taking in some much needed breaths.

Shuchi panted as he watched Kokichi’s pale chest rise and fall, slowly evening out as they fell from their high. He pulled himself out of his partner, causing the other to weakly shudder. He took off his own shirt, getting a lovely breeze as he did so, and carefully wiped them down the best he could. 

Kokichi had remained silent as he recovered, but as Shuichi was buttoning his own pants back up, he heard a giggle from the bed. He looked over and saw Kokichi curled up on his side, laughing at him. Shuichi frowned. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Kokichi sighed out sweetly. “I was just thinking of how much of a gentleman you are, wiping down my cum stained body with your sweat soaked shirt. Gonta should really take tips from you for his gentleman research.” He teased.

Shuichi tossed said shirt at him, making him recoil and toss it back. “And to think I’ve been nothing but nice to you ever since you decided to skip summer and go straight into fall.” He shot back. 

Kokichi threw a hand to his forehead in mock offense, flinching slightly when he accidentally bumped his wound. “Your words hurt me, Shuichi. I feel so wounded that I won’t even be able to get myself up to get a shower to wash away the evidence of your loving.”

“Then it looks like you’ll just have to go to dinner like that.” Shuichi sighed, not being serious at all. He knew that he was probably going to relent and carry the little devil to the shower despite having the upper body strength of a wet noodle. 

“Guess so.” Kokichi sighed back with a huge smile on his face.

Shuchi smiled back, leaning forward to kiss his lips. “I love you.” He said, and after he pulled away and stood up, he added “Klutz.” A pillow was launched into his back as he laughed. 

  
  



End file.
